


pretty boys with poison & prettier girls with guns

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, genderbent, spies & hitmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing that stupid blue tie again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boys with poison & prettier girls with guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/gifts).



> for bri (aka tumblr user sakuraoogami) because she was a birthday girl not too long ago
> 
> i am late sorry but anyway happy birthday~

“Hey sweetie,” the voice echoes out of the gloom and you jolt, reaching immediately for the gun strapped to your thigh before you relax, not so much because you trust the owner of the voice, more because you know better than try to fight him in the dark.

You’d be a fool if you thought you could best him here. Night seems to meld around him and bend to his will. You don’t know how he does it but, well. Regardless of how nervous he makes you, if he’s alerted you to his presence he probably doesn't plan on killing you just yet.

At least you hope not. You’ve got an arrangement.

“What do you want, Serket,” you say, pressed yourself up against the wall. Hot breath washes over your neck and you resist the urge to flinch, strain your eyes in an effort to make him out in the gloom. You catch a glimpse of white teeth, yellow eyes, and he’s in the shadows again. His laughter grates on your bones. You grit your teeth, tighten your fists.

“Can’t a guy pay a friend a visit, doooooooollface?” he says between mad chuckles, elongating his words purposefully. You snort, roll your eyes. He can see it, even if you can’t see him yourself.

“Calling us friends is a bit generous, don’t you think?”

He gasps like he’s been wounded, then resumes giggling. You can hear him coming closer, closer, and then he’s right in front of you, perhaps an inch between you, and you can feel the chill radiating off him like you know he can feel the heat radiating off you. He traces smooth fingertips over the curve of your cheek and your breath stops, stutters in your chest.

“Ruuuuuuuude,” he sing-songs, his breath washing over the shell of your ear. He smells like mint, an undercurrent of clove, and an even deeper vein of something bitter. Copper. Your eyes narrow. “I thought we had something, Vantas. You look darling in that dress.”

A blush flares in your cheeks. “I’m working, I don’t have time for this.”

His shark like teeth loom out of the shadows, flashed white in a frightening smile. He stinks of blood, you don’t know how you missed it before. “Oh, I know. Your mark was the senator from Calitza.”

You frown, a red haze coming over your vision. You shake. “You _didn’t_ ,” you hiss, and Serket cackles, finally moving away from you. You search the darkness for a hint of him but its nigh on impossible. You’re blind here, alone with a ghost.

“What can I say? I see some thunder I’ve got to steal it, you know? Anyway I was doing you a favor, the guy had an army in private security - you’d have never gotten close enough to shoot. You should thank me, I’m a very busy man and I’ve got a lot of irons in the fire,” you can hear the smirk in his voice and you want to wipe it off his face, you’ll undo him and he’ll return the favor and you _hate_ him so much- “But of all my irons in the fire, doll,” he whispers, breathy, in front of you again, inexplicably. “You are the hottest.”

You snarl, lash out and grab him by his stupid blue tie (even though its dark you know it’s blue you know him too well), press yourself to him in the dark and bite down hard on his lips.

Your dress is going to be ruined.

You find that you don’t care very much.


End file.
